Lágrimas Cristalinas
by D. Paper Hatake
Summary: Una historia alterna.Todos los nños elegidos se encuentran en una edad avanzada donde su único problema es el saber como lidiar con el amor.13 .


**Notas de autor:**

**Hello lectores amantes del TaixMimi (no recuerdo el nombre común para esto XD se me olvido ).**

**Este es mi primer fan fic publicado, es la flojera ejem...no me juzguen tan cruel por favor jejeUU.**

**Comenten, critiquen, insulten pero Disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener acciones descritas no aptas para todas las edades, se recomienda discreción.  
**

* * *

**Lágrimas Cristalinas  
**

**Capitulo 1 : "Cuando la lluvia empieza a caer"**

Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente, el clima había estado horrible últimamente y cada día iba empeorando. Negras nubes cubrían la ciudad, ocultando los rayos de luz y conforme el tiempo transcurría, se perdían las esperanzas de volver a sentir aquella calidez que solo el sol podía otorgar. Aunque…

-Mimi ¡Por Dios mío! Te dije hace una hora que levantaras tu habitación. ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo jovencita?!-vocifero su madre mientras entraba a su cuarto, sacando a la joven que ya hacia sentada en la orilla de la venta pensando en su mundo.

-Mamá…-suspiro-¿Qué sucede?-contesto la muchacha mientras acomodaba algunos finos cabellos que, por el sobresalto, se le habían ido al rostro.

Su madre la observaba con enojo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas.

-Mimi Tachikawa, te dije hace dos horas que arreglaras este desorden. Iré con la madre de Sora por algunas cosas y para cuando yo regrese quiero ver esta habitación limpia y ordenada ¿quedo claro?-.

-Si, señora..es decir..señorita mamá-contestó, para después ver como salía su madre del lugar.

Mimi observo a su alrededor y muy sorprendida, noto a lo que su mamá se refería hace unos instantes: Cajones abiertos, ropa por todas partes, libros debajo de la cama, cosas por aquí y por allá, en si un total desastre. Suspiro. Sabia que ella era desordenada, lo había sido desde que recordaba; pero jamás había visto su habitación en tales condicionenes.

-No puede ser, tardare horas en recoger y se supone que vería a Kari dentro de una hora.-lamentó-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!-farfullo con coraje mientras recogía los objetos regados en el piso y, sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se encendieron de un suave color rosa.

* * *

El timbre sonó. Tai se levanto del sofá como si una una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera alcanzado y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Si?¿Quién es?-pregunto el castaño nerviosamente. Las ultimas semanas había tenido una fuerte y extraña necesidad de verla a ella, platicar sobre temas sin importancia, de observar sus lindos ojos claros…de besarla. Este ultimo pensamiento provoco una reacción en su cuerpo provocando que sus manos temblaran y su rostro se acalorara. En un intento de calmar sus ansias respiro tan hondo como pudo y abrió la puerta

-Soy yo, T.K, ¿se encuentra Kari en casa?-contesto el joven rubio dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pero si eres tu Takeru-le contesto sonriendo, tratando de ocultar su decepción.- Si, ella se encuentra en su habitación terminando un proyecto , adelante.

-Muchas gracias Tai-contesto el joven mientras entraba y se quitaba su abrigo.-Que clima tan terrible ¿no crees?-comento el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Vaya que si, y pensar que hace unas semanas estaba tan caluroso que hasta se podía freír huevos en los autos-respondió Taichi mientras entraba a la cocina .

-Es verdad- T.K sonrío y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espera Takeru!-gritó Tai rápidamente desde donde se encontraba. El rubio se giro sobre sus talones y se regreso hacia donde ya hacia su amigo.

-T.K, una ultima cosa -murmuro con divertido el castaño.- te advierto que mi hermana se encuentra en una situación…ehm…bueno, tiene este "problemita", ya sabes, el de cada mes, así que será mejor que no halla más "acción" de la debida allá arriba, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-y le dio un codazo de complicidad, sabía que el comentario pondría a Takeru como un manojo de nervios, y efectivamente, el joven enfrente de él se hallaba estupefacto y con el rostro de un rojo igual al de un tomate.

Cuando el rubio por fin pudo emitir palabra y pudo calmar sus nervios le contesto con toda la calma que pudo- No malinterpretes…nosotros nunca hemos hecho n-nada de eso…e-en serio..n-no.. palabras parecían enredarse en su garganta.

Tai soltó una risilla. Jamás había visto al "sr. Calma" tan nervioso como lo observaba en estos momentos.-Esta bien, tranquilo T.K, solo bromeaba, perdona-dijo mientras sonreía un poco apenado.

-jejeje…vaya..susto..el que me has metido..me alegra saber que tu sentido del humor este intacto después de tantos años Tai-suspiro el rubio mientras sonreía. –bien, entonces será mejor que vaya a donde Kari-termino T.K mientras salía de la cocina.

Tai espero hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermana cerrarse para después acomodarse en el sillón a hacer su cosa favorita: dormir. Lo ultimo que recordó fue el haber observado el techo y después…sus parpados.

Sintió que tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando escuche unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal. Se levanto con dificultad, su mirada, que aún se encontraba confundida y soñolienta, buscaba con desesperación la perilla de la puerta.

-La encontré…-murmuro y con un movimiento rápido y torpe abrió la puerta. El sueño

pareció esfumarse como por arte de magia. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y sin salir de su asombro se abrazaron.

Pasaron unos minutos, no querían separarse uno del otro, era como si sus cuerpos fueran dos imanes que se atraían; sin embargo, la idea de que alguno de sus amigos los encontrase en esta situación los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-Vaya, si me hubieses avisado que venias hoy me hubiera arreglado-comento Tai sonriendo mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. Había crecido desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, también se había cortado su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, aunque no se veía mal con el nuevo corte…no, la verdad, ella se veía mucho mejor. Esos ojos grandes y expresivos en los que se había perdido años atrás aún seguían iguales. Y sus labios…

-Tai!- exclamo la joven mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.-jeje veo que te has vuelto distraído-

-Si, todo por tu culpa señorita Tachikawa-Comento Tai, a sabiendas que Mimi odiaba que la llamaran por su apellido; sin embargo, ella no mostró enojo alguno, al contrario, ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿desea pasar señorita?-le pregunto el castaño mientras abría la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, que caballeroso-comento la muchacha divertida mientras entraba al departamento.-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu queridísima hermana?.

-Supongo que esta viendo anatomía humana con T.K-contesto Tai mientras entraba a la cocina.

Mimi observo alrededor, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden.

-Que extraño-murmuro mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

En ese momento entro Tai con una bandeja con 2 tazas de té en ella.

-Espero que sepa bien-le dijo mientras le daba con cuidado la taza- sabes que a mi no se me da mucho esto de cocinar.

-Oh no importa-contesto sonriendo la joven.-Veo que por fin decidiste limpiar Taichi.

-Bueno…la verdad, no he tenido mucho que hacer en estas vacaciones así que…-repuso él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

-Hmm..vaya..yo tuve que recoger mi habitación por obligación y tu aquí por…no tener nada que hacer..wao. Ella sonrío y se levanto.

Tai la observo de reojo, había algo en ella…algo diferente…pero…¿qué era…?

La muchacha dirigió su vista a la ventana y suspiro.

-Recuerdas que aquella vez...también estaba lloviendo..¿lo recuerdas?-dijo la chica con cierta melancolía.

Él se acerco con cuidado y la abrazo por la espalda suavemente.

-Si…lo recuerdo-le murmuro cerca del oído.

_Aquel día..tambien estaba lloviendo..y fue el momento en que 2 corazones se rompieron y se enamoraron en el mismo instante…_

_Y en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza en toda la ciudad…_

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

**Wao..que poquito ;_; disculpen mis errores o cualquier detallito XD llevo rato sin escribir nadaa.**

**Siéntanse libres de criticar y juzgar, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**Cyao por ahora!**


End file.
